Percy Jackson Upside Down
by evilpercy
Summary: The battle against Kronos is long over and Percy returns to camp thinking everything will be normal again. But he enters what seems to be an alternate universe. His life seems to turn upside down as everyone starts acting differently. Read on and review


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**This is a short story but I hope you'll like it. Please read and review.**

(Percy Jackson's POV)

I was eager to get back to camp and start training after a long boring semester at Goode High School. Most of all I was eager to see my girlfriend Annabeth again and for once things would just be normal. We wouldn't be just plotting on how to defeat Kronos anymore and I was glad it was all over. I almost felt like a regular mortal boy with a regular happy life and a girlfriend and all. Looking back at this incident I'm glad I said the word 'almost' and I wanna stress on it even more. You'll see why. Anyway I got out of Paul's car (which he had gifted to me on Christmas) and made my way to the camp. Everything seemed normal at first. The Stoll brothers were stealing money from new campers' pockets while the Ares' cabin was bullying the newcomers. I saw Annabeth standing near the great hall surrounded by Ares' campers. Ok that was weird. Annabeth never got along with the Ares' cabin. They seemed to be plotting something and Annabeth grinned at them like she was agreeing with a plan proposed by them. I went closer and stretched my arms, "Annabeth", I said.

Suddenly she stopped grinning and gave me an evil look. The Ares' campers stepped aside as if she was going to explode or something. Once guy even said, "This time he's gonna turn to pulp in your hands, Annabeth."

Before I could realise what was going on Annabeth charged at me aiming her knife at my heart.

"Whoa", I said getting out of the way before she stabbed me. "I'm not a monster."

Anger flared in her eyes. "This time you're dead punk."

What? Annabeth didn't call me punk, the only person who called me that was...

"Percy!" a girl shrieked from my left. I turned and saw Clarisse running towards me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Get away Clarisse", Annabeth yelled at her. "This time your sweetheart's dead in my hands."

Wait a minute. Did I just go deaf or did Annabeth really call me Clarisse's sweetheart. Now I was getting angry.

"What in Hades' name is wrong with you?" I asked Annabeth harshly.

"I'm just about to show you that punk", she answered and lunged at me again.

"Kick her butt Percy", said Clarisse.

I dodged as Annabeth swiped her knife at me. She tried to kick me in the ribs but I sidestepped. She leaned forward to punch my face but I pushed aside her hand. Then I drew out Riptide and parried as she edged closer to me and swung her knife at my chest. I kept parrying and defending myself because I didn't want to hurt her but I guess I couldn't hold for long because she was clearly bent on killing me. A thousand assumptions raced through my mind. Probably Mr.D had given her a drink. It seemed possible. I mean he got so bored at camp so probably he was having fun by watching other people get drunk. If not that probably Athena had convinced Annabeth that I was no good. There were a thousand logical explanations to this. But that didn't seem to reassure me. We could have fought forever. I knew I couldn't defeat Annabeth and she couldn't defeat me either. Then finally she lowered her knife and took a deep breath.

"Fine you win this time", she said gritting her teeth. "But you'd better watch your back next time. Remember this is just a truce."

"I don't understand", I said blinking but she turned away from me.

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here", she yelled at the Ares' campers who had been with her. They followed her and gave cold stares at me as they left. I couldn't move or do anything. I was stupefyed. Why the heck did Annabeth attack me?

Then suddenly Clarisse came up to me and started hugging me. Now that was enough to petrify me.

"That was amazing", she said. "You humiliated her in front of them."

She was about to kiss me when I pushed her aside and yelled, "Get off me! What is wrong with all of you?"

Then to my utter surprise Clarisse started bawling her eyes out and said, "I thought you loved me."

Please don't tell me she said what I heard her say. I'd had enough. I raced towards Annabeth and caught her arm but she pushed aside and started cursing in Ancient Greek.

"Please Annabeth listen to me", I said and caught her arm again.

She punched me in the chest hard and walked away and cursed, "Silly oaf. Dirty rotten son of Poseiden."

_Whatever happened to Seaweed Brain? _I thought mournfully. I was probably going to start crying as badly Clarisse. Then anger welled within me. It must be Aphrodite. She must be the one behind this. I couldn't think of any other god who would make Annabeth hate me and Clarisse like me.

I figured that I would probably feel better if I met Grover and asked him what was going on. With that thought I made my way towards the forest. Grover was talking with the naiads about something.

"Grover", I called eager to speak with him.

He turned and gave me a menacing look. "Get out of the forest, Pan-hater!"

I couldn't register what he had just said. No, not Grover. He wouldn't say that. I guessed Aphrodite wasn't really the one behind this. Grover picked up a rock and threw it at me. I dodged but he wasn't the only one. The naiads joined in and were pelting dozens of rocks in my direction. I ran out of the forest, shocked. I ran towards the Poseiden Cabin to find Tyson reading a book outside the cabin on Einstein's theories or something like that. Wait, did I just say that Tyson was reading a book? Did I also say that it was on Einstein's theories?

That was impossible. Tyson couldn't even add two and two. Then Tyson looked up at me and gave me a scornful look. You'd probably think I'd gotten used to this by now but I just couldn't digest the fact that my half brother Tyson, who was always happy to see me had just given me a scornful look. Then suddenly Annabeth came and walked towards Tyson, ignoring me.

"How's my big, handsome genius doing", she asked him and then they started making out. I retched and turned away. Out of all the incidents that was the weirdest I'd ever experienced. I headed towards the beach hoping my father would give me some answers. Suddenly a grey eyed woman came out of nowhere and kissed me on my forehead.

"Athena?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, darling?" she replied.

That's it. I was going to pull all my hair off my head when she asked me, "How's my smart boy doing?"

"I'm not smart", I said. "You said that yourself and you're the goddess of wisdom."

She looked as if she was going to cry. "I never said that. Just because you're Poseiden's son doesn't mean I'm gonna hate you. I mean Poseiden is an idiot and you made me proud by beating him up long time ago. You were meant to be my son Percy but the Fates are so cruel."

"What are talking about?" I asked her. "I never beat my father up."

"Are you feeling well?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead. "Of course you did beat him up. Now lets fly to Olympus and party."

"Zeus will kill me if I fly", I said.

Athena put her hand over her mouth. "Uncle Zeus loves you. What a horrible thing to say."

Probably Mr.D was on a rampage and was giving wine to everyone including the gods.

_Athena is drunk_, I kept repeating to myself.

Then Zeus appeared out of nowhere. "Well if Percy doesn't wanna come and see me then I guess I'll just have to visit him."

Zeus stepped forward and hugged me. "How's my favourite nephew doing huh? You gonna beat up the sea rat again?"

He started ruffling my hair and giving me friendly punches. Then Poseiden stepped out of the sea.

"Dad", I said and ran towards him eager to get away from Zeus and Athena.

He stared at me angrily and said, "You are no son of mine. I still remember the way you struck me down that day."

"And he did so rightfully", said Zeus. "You stole my lighting bolt."

Wait. I thought I beat up Ares that day. I didn't beat up my dad. Something was wrong.

Zeus and Athena laughed at Poseiden and he stepped back into the sea cursing me.

"Well see you later Percy, we gotta go", said Zeus.

"We love you", said Zeus and Athena together as they headed to Mount Olympus.

Suddenly Hades and Ares appeared out of nowhere just a feet behind me.

"Great", I said. "I suppose you're gonna tell me you like me too now."

"Just because I'm the god of the underworld and he's the god of war it doesn't mean you have to reject us", said Hades dramatically.

"You're like a son to me", Ares said.

I wanted to punch the jerk in the face but I ignored them and headed back to camp. I found Mr.D along the way.

"Ah Percy Jackson", he said. "Just because you're my favourite camper I forgive you for getting out."

My jaw dropped open. "You said my name correctly."

Mr.D raised his eyebrows. "What did you expect me to call you? Peter Johnson or something? What kind of idiot would do that?"

I ran back to camp. I had no intention of staying with Mr.D. I was just about to go to the Poseiden Cabin when someone punched me hard in the side.

"I caught him off his guard finally", said Annabeth triumphantly. Some Ares' campers cheered.

I was about to cry. Everybody was acting weird and freaking me out throughout the day and now I just couldn't bear the thought of Annabeth hating me. I didn't make any attempt to defend myself as Annabeth drew her knife. She pressed it against my neck and said, "It's time to die kelp head."

"No!" Clarisse screamed from somewhere.

Then everything went black and I felt myself lying down on a bed. I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry at first but I guessed that a girl was staring at me. She had blonde hair and grey eyes as far as I could make out. Yep, it was Annabeth.

"Don't kill me", I said.

She sighed in relief. "Don't ever do that to me again Percy. I was so frustrated and worried I could kill you."

"You almost did", I said mournfully.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Then I told her about the weird dream that I just had. She started laughing uncontrollably after I finished. She held her side and tried to stop.

"Hey!" I snapped. "I had the fright of my life."

"It's just so funny", she said. "Well it proves that I can kick your butt anyway."

I grumbled but let it go. I hadn't told her about the Tyson making out part because that was just too weird.

"Don't worry my, mother's never gonna like you", she said. "She'll always be out to kill you."

"Thanks, that's really reassuring", I said. "Why did I get this stupid dream anyway and why am I in bed?"

"Come on Seaweed Brain, don't tell me you forgot", she said rolling her eyes. "You insulted Morpheus, god of dreams, so he cursed you. Don't forget that you have a natural talent for ticking off the gods."

Then I remembered. Oh yeah I did insult him becuase I didn't like dreams. I mean I didn't know he would take it personally...

"Wait', I said with a worried expression on my face. "Does that mean that this dream that I had is just like all other demigod dreams? Will it come true or something."

Annabeth smirked and kissed me on my cheek. "You're cute when you're worried and ask dumb questions."

"Thanks", I grumbled.

"Don't worry, these dreams won't come true", she said. "They're just like regular mortal dreams."

I looked around the place. "This is the Great Hall! Where is everyone else?"

"They're all apologising to Morpheus now because he's starting to have grudges on half bloods", answered Annabeth.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Because I love you Seaweed Brain", she said. "Anymore stupid questions?"

I couldn't ask anymore becuase she started kissing me. I felt as if I was already in Elysium. Suddenly Clarisse entered the hall and stared at me. Annabeth drew back.

"Are you ready to fight yet punk?" Clarisse asked me hotly.

"You bet I am", I said grinning at Annabeth.

**Review please! Tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
